29 December 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-12-29 ; Comments *Including 12-1 of the 1996 Festive Fifty. *Start of show: "You don't believe that, do you? It's time for a little Belinda Carlisle. Sort of." *John sings the praises of Ceefax (page 657) for track listings. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Waxman: 'Heaven (On A Jungle Tip) (12 inch)' (white label, later on Raving Mad) *Cable: 'Whisper Firing Line (7 inch)' (Infectious) *Eat Static: Hybrid (The Infinity Project Remix) (12") Planet Dog BARK 024T *Chore: 'Very Clear Evening (7 inch-Soda Noise)' (West Side) *Orchestra Marrabenta Star De Mozambique Feat. Wazimbo: 'Matilde (LP-Marrabenta Piquenique)' (Piranha) :(JP: 'I've got a slight feeling that my voice, the voice that has thrilled the crowned heads of Europe since the turn of the century, may have been distorted somewhat prior to this, and I've now turned it down a bit, and it makes more sense, I think.') *String-A-Longs: 'Mathilda (LP-Wheels)' (Ace) *Lullaby For The Working Class: 'Spreading The Evening Sky With Crows (LP-Blanket Warm)' (Lumberjack) *(8.30 p.m. news: Liverpool beat Southampton 1-0 (Barnes scoring) in an away match, which means John just has to add: 'That's five points clear, in case you missed that.') *Leicester: 'Best In The US-DJ SS Remix (12 inch)' (5HQ) :(JP: 'It shows what a jolly chap I am that I'm even prepared to play a record by somebody called Leicester, under the circumstances.') A reference to Liverpool's 1-1 draw with Leicester City on Boxing Day. 1996 Festive Fifty: Numbers 12-01 :(JP: 'Back to the Festive Fifty now, and frankly I haven't got time to go all the way from number 50 up to 13, but it's going to be available in some form somewhere, no doubt, in case you're interested in it.') *'12': Billy Bragg, 'Brickbat (CD-Wiliam Bloke)' (Cooking Vinyl) *(JP reads out competition winner's name, drawn by Sheila) *'11': Stereolab, 'Cybele's Reverie (Maxi CD-Cybele's Reverie)' (Duophonic) *'File e' begins *'10': Helen Love, 'Girl About Town (Compilation 7 inch-Astral Angora)' (Nana) *'09': Sweeney, 'Why (7 inch)' (Rotator) *(Evening Session trailer) *'08': Gorky's Zygotic Mynci, 'Patio Song (CD single)' (Fontana) *'07': Orbital, 'The Box (CD-Insides)' (Internal) :(JP: 'Not exactly my favourite Orbital track, but it's your Festive Fifty and not mine.') *'06': Fall, 'Cheetham Hill (LP-The Light User Syndrome)' (Jet) *'05': Underworld, 'Born Slippy (NUXX) (Soundtrack LP-Trainspotting)' (Premier) *(Andy Kershaw trailer) *'04': Kenickie, 'Punka (CD single)' (Premier) :(JP: 'Well there's another surprise, at least it was for me. I thought there'd be loads of Kenickie tunes in the Festive Fifty, but there you have it....I bet you're getting really excited, aren't you? Aren't you? Oh well, this is at number 3.') *'03': Delgados, 'Under Canvas Under Wraps (CD-Domestiques)' (Chemikal Underground) *''(JP: 'At number 2, the track I thought would be at number 1.')'' *'02': Arab Strap, 'The First Big Weekend (CD-The Week Never Starts Around Here)' (Chemikal Underground) *(7.30 p.m. news-edited out) *'01': Kenickie, 'Come Out 2 Nite (7 inch-Skillex)' (Fierce Panda) :(JP: 'Obviously a great record by any applicable human standard.') :(JP: 'It's one of those things, a little lesson in kind of humility if you like, because when you've got a job like mine, people are always phoning you up in December and saying, what are your favourite tracks of the year, favourite LPs, favourite singles, favourite this, favourite that, and I thought, well, I'll make a little list at the end of November, I'll make these lists and things so that I have an answer ready when people do phone me up and ask me, and nobody phoned me up. So it's entirely fatuous and futile lists. There you go.') *Aircut: 'Visual Attack (12 inch)' (Phoenix Uprising) *'File e' ends *Broken Dog: 'Baby, I'm Lost Without You (CD-Broken Dog)' (Big Cat) *Fags: 'My Boyfriend Is A Janitor (7 inch EP-My Boyfriend Is A Janitor)' (Westside) *Jerry McCain & His Upstarts: 'That's What They Want (Compilation CD-Deep Harmonica Blues)' (Ace) *Gentle People: 'World Of Love (CD-Soundtracks For Living)' (Rephlex) *Midget: 'Diplo Y Man (7 inch-Shoot A Judas)' (Jon Meng) *Midget: 'Kylie And Jason (7 inch)' (Pet Sounds) These two tracks are by different bands. :(JP: 'This isn't entirely appropriate, but will be in a couple of nights' time, and it's as close as I can get, and it is one of the great daft records of all time.') *XLNT: 'New Lang Syne (12")' (Sound FX) :(JP: 'Thanks very much for listening. Have a good New Year, back with you in 1997, here's Stuart Maconie.') File ;Name *a) Peel 1996-12-29 incl F50 12-8.mp3 *b) Peel 1996-12-29b incl F50 7-1.mp3 *c-d) JP961229 a-d *e) John Peel 29 Dec 1996 festive 50 ;Length *a) 0:49:44 *b) 0:46:19 *c) 0:49:04 *d) 0:42:26 *e) 0:47:20 ;Other *c) The recording of the show ends at 0:30:42. The remainder appears to be a complete episode from the scripted series 'John Peel's Classic Radio 1 Sessions', Series 2. *e) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *a-d) Not currently available online. *e) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes